Saving Grace
by BumbleBrie
Summary: Innocence is temporary, it's broken the first time you are forced to experience reality, I was 6, I was kidnapped.
1. Innocence

**Disclaimer- I do not own greys anatomy or any of it's content.**

**Hi everyone :) thank you so much for reading my story. Any tips or opinions are welcome! just leave a review! hope you enjoy.**

_We were all young once, but the length of our childhood was determined by when we were forced to grow up.- anonymous_

It was when I was six. Around the time when I had just mastered writing my own name, the squiggly off centre letters drawn on any surface within reach. The walls of my powder blue bedroom were illustrated in the letters of words I was learning wo spell. The space above the head of my bed reserved purely for the names of my family. I don't think my parents approved of me illustrating the furniture, but to be honest they weren't really home enough to say anything about it. Being precocious for my age I could count to more than 1000, my favourite game being counting to 100 whilst alternating numbers with my Nanny. I still slept with the nightlight on, not scared of the dark but of the monsters it might contain. I wore blue, I didn't like pink and because of this combined with my short hair I was often mistaken for a rather feminine boy. But blue was the colour of my parents scrubs, and pink was the colour of the baby bringers scrubs, not as cool as the surgeons my parents were. I still has a lisp when I pronounced words with an 'sh' sound, and I couldn't say 'yellow' yet. I had more than two parental figures, I had my parents, my nanny and my mum and dad's three closest friends that never seemed to leave our house. I was naive, sheltered, my world was encompassed within a balloon just waiting for someone to come along and blow it up. I think I believed, right up until it happened, that your childhood would go on forever, in my mind I would always be a child, there was no need to grow up, or have a family, I already had my family so why would I want another one? I would stay six for an entire year still, 365 days, which for a child is infinite.

_I have not seen my parents in 8 years, I have not seen sunlight in 8 years. It is 8 years since I had laughed, or eaten ice cream. It is 8 years since I wore blue, since I played my number counting game with anyone, since I wrote my name. I sometimes wonder if they remember me, or if my parents replaced me with a newer, better, not broken version. These were the kinds of things that kept me up at night, and the howling, half from humans and half from the dogs. I made me sick. I wonder if they would remember what I look like, I am not the little red haired, blue eyed 6 year old anymore. My once short, neat hair is jagged and reaches down my back. Those innocent eyes are now dark with despair and my clean soul is now riddled with the parasites of torture and injustice. I may be 14, but I have lived through more trials and tests than anyone, and I guess that is why I wish I was dead._

_I was waiting in the front seat of the car for dad, when it happened. The radio was on, it was Dexys Midnight Runners, my dad's favorite band and I was singing at the top of my lungs, bouncing on the passenger seat and hitting the roof with my tiny fists every time I jumped. Someone opened the door behind me, I thought it was dad so I didn't turn around I just continued jumping, I was mad at him for making me wait and I was waiting for him to tell me off about the jumping so I just waited, urging him to try and stop me. I froze as the hot, sweaty hand covered my mouth forcing my scream back within my body. I still remember how rough his hands were, the calluses on his skin rubbed against my smooth face and I wanted to cry out. I could feel the breath starting to leave me, my lungs were burning. Every time I breathed in his hand became tighter over my mouth. I wanted to scream so loudly but he punched me in the stomach, I had no air left, the burning feeling grew and it was becoming hard to keep my eyes open. He kept one hand wrapped across my mouth, clamping it shut and with the other he dragged me by the hair across the parking lot to a beaten up silver mustang. Even though I was small, I put up a fight and as he shoved me into the boot of his car I could see the scratches a had caused all over his body. I bashed on the boot of the car, willing for someone to hear me, for anyone to come save me. I yelled at the top of my lunges and thought I was saved when the boot opened again. Until I saw him, the same man. He grabbed me by the hair and I was half off the ground before he bashed my head into the boot, knocking me out._

* * *

_**Arizona's POV**_

'Karev, you're with me, there's a paediatric trauma coming into the pit in 5, let's go.' I called whilst poking my head through the door of the on call room on floor 6. Even though I loved my job, sometimes the early shifts were not enjoyable and I knew they didn't sit well with my resident.

'Robbins, I was sleeping!' Alex said, he rubbed his eyes as he registered the early morning sun, 'It can't be more than 4am!'

'It's 3.' I divulged unenthusiastically.

Alex could tell by the look on my face that I was not happy either, I had been up at 1. Alex just threw some clothing at me and rolled back over.

'Ewww, are these your dirty scrubs?' I asked him incredulously. My pager went off again as I threw the pants back at Alex and pulled the sheet off his head. He looked up at me, shrugged on his scrubs and we started the run down to the pit. There was the smell of blood and latex in the air as we walked in.

'I'm not jealous of whoever is on sutures this morning' Karev laughed as we walked towards the doors. The morning air was chilly and the scrubs and emergency gown do not keep out much cold. I did my 'warm up' dance while we waited for the ambulance to arrive. Someone put their arms around me and I turned to see Callie smiling at me in her own trauma gown.

'Morning beautiful' she chimed as she kissed me. We both laughed at the disgusted look on Christina's face, she had just followed Callie out from inside and was not really a fan of the whole 'public displays of affection' thing.

'Morning Callie' I smiled and snuggled deeper into my wife's hug. Seattle was a beautiful place to live, but the constant rain and wind did not help me appreciate the scenery that much.

By the time the ambulance pulled up Derek, Bailey and Sloan had all joined our congregation by the door.

'You all got paged too?' I asked looking around the sizeable number of our best surgeons standing by the doors.

'Yep' they all chorused.

'911, girl found by on the streets this morning by joggers, apparently she's lucky to be alive' Baliey said gravely looking around the faces of everyone else.

It was common knowledge that when this many doctors were paged to the pit, especially for one patient, there was probably less than a 40% chance of the patient living. But with the caliber of the surgeons standing around me, I really hope that those odds don't apply to us today. I hated odds and statistics, the 'survival rate' of surgeries just put more pressure on you, and with keener and little grey rattling of statistics and numbers 24/7 it was a wonder I hadn't gone insane by this point. When you have 5 patients for the same surgery and there is a 1 in 5 survival rate, you wonder which one is going to survive. You hate yourself, but you pick one, there is always one who deserves to live more, and I'm not saying that one lived because you picked them. But you always wish and hope that that one will come out on top. It's a horrible thought, but it's true.

XOXOXOXOXO

'13 year old, female, Jane Doe, serious dehydration, malnourished, multiple rib fractures, broken femur, facial lacerations, broken cheek and jaw, possible head injury, hypothermia, probable head injury' the paramedic started as they wheeled the small, broken girl into the ER.

'And Arizona, she's pregnant' The paramedic said as he turned back to leave through the automatic doors.

'Ok page Addison 911 Alex!'. While I planned my course of action Addison ran into the room.

'So what have we got?' She asked as she walked into the room, her eyes fell to the girl on the bed and then made contact with mine. We both looked at each other, the troubles and complaints of our morning felt like nothing now. There were specks of white where her bones protruded from her body, her hair was mattered and full of blood. She looked so small lying on the bed. I imagined what she would have looked like if she wasn't broken. I wondered if she had ever kissed anyone, if she had ever been on a date, or held a boys hand.

'Jane Doe, found by joggers, broke mountains of bones, most concerning is the femur and she's pregnant' I filled Addison in. She looked like she was going to be sick, as doctors we saw a lot of horrible things, but this amount of trauma on someone who looked so young, it was sickening.

Addison already had an ultra sound out and I felt myself start calming down when I heard the babies heart beat.

Bailey's eyes furrowed as she moved the portable ultrasound over the tiny frame of the girl. 'That's internal bleeding, we have to get her to an OR now, we can asses more once we start lets move people'

* * *

**Callie's POV**

She was stable, it had been an awfully long surgery and she had lost the baby, but she was stable. Addison and Derek were asleep in the on-call room down the hall, Arizona had gone home to sleep, Karev was still doing charts at the nurses station and everyone else was still on call. I had ended up here, in the pead's ward, in the rather uncomfortable leather recliner chair beside the girls bed. I might have to put a word in to the chief about the furniture in these rooms, this is possibly the most lumpy, revolting and creepily sticky thing I have ever had the well not _pleasure_ of sitting on. Her little body was a painting of casts and stitches, there was not and inch of her body that was not bruised. I never really got attached to patients, but there was something about this girl, she looked so vulnerable lying in the bed. As surgeons we have seen a lot but the amount of long term physical abuse that was present on this little girls scans made all of us feel sick. Arizona had left the room and no one had spoken for quite a while after her abdominal C-T and full body X-rays were put up. I guess we felt like she needed protection. So we had been rotating, one of us had been in this chair 24 hours a day for the past two days. Derek had explained that she had suffered some pretty serious head injuries, her brain would be fine but it would be a couple of days until she finally woke up.

There had been a war on whether or not to call child services. In the three days since she had been here, not a single person had inquired about her. We were split down the middle on whether or not to call, in the end we decided to wait until she woke up. We didn't know anything about this girl, except for her medical injuries and child services wouldn't accept her without a name at least.

I had been on watch dog shift for around 6 hours now, my but was starting to grow numb and I was in serious need of a trip to the ladies room. I was just getting out my pager when I heard sharp breaths coming from the bed next to me. I looked up to see a pair of astonishingly blue eyes staring into mine. The only way to describe them was an ocean. They were not completely blue, I don't really think any one colour could do them justice, they were amazing. They were pleading with me, a hand reached off the side of the bed and begged me to come closer. I moved to the side of the bed encasing the tiny girls hand in mine and stroking her hair off her face. Tears started to fall from her eyes as she tried to talk. She had a breathing tube that had only been taken out a few hours ago so this was not really a good plan yet.

'No, no sweetie don't try and talk. My name is Callie', I felt in a case such as this I could drop formalities such as doctor. 'You are at Seattle Grace hospital, you had some pretty bad injuries but you are OK now, you need to get some rest though ok?'

Those captivating eyes looked into mine, I sat on the bed and she snuggled into the bent shape of my body as best she could and after about 5 minutes I started to hear her breathing slow.

I looked up as I heard the door open. 'What the hell are you doing Torres?' Mark whispered as he closed the door behind him. I had been lying here for about 2 hours and Mark had just come to relieve me.

'She woke up,' I told him. Mark looked surprised, so was I actually. She was not supposed to wake up for another day at least.

'Well that's really good' he said, looking from me to the girl wrapped in my arms. 'But weren't we meant to just sit in the chair? I know it hurts like hell but I was un aware that they were letting us in the patients bed now. I know, I'm in them all the time but I didn't know we were allowed to, now I have to change my game plan'

He was taking the piss out of me, and I knew it. Mark had always been one to sleep around, and even though he was in a relationship with Lexie, he still brought it up in conversation a little too often.

'Oh shut up Mark, she was scared, she has no one' I replied, with the air of someone who was higher class, and they knew it.

'So I'm guessing you don't want me to relieve you then?' He asked, his manner, though still sarcastic had softened once he saw the little girls tight grip on the front of my scrubs.

I hesitated for a moment, weighing my options 'No I think I'll be fine' I finally said, and with a nod, Mark left the room.

* * *

There was a faint shrug on my shoulder and even before I opened my eyes I knew Arizona was standing behind me, I could smell her. even through the smell of surgery you could smell her. She smelt like apricots, really fresh ones that had just been picked.

'Callie, lets go home' she cooed, playing with my hair and nudging me out of the bed.

'Is she ok? did she wake up again?' I asked starting to move and put my shoes on from beside the chair

'She's still out, Derek said it was not uncommon for patients to wake up this early but that she probably won't wake up again until tomorrow'

'She just looks so familiar'

'I know, every time I look at her I swear I know her, but we'd have recognised her if she was a patient, I know it'

* * *

'She's still not speaking?' Arizona asked as we looked across from the nurses station into our Jane Doe's room.

'Hasn't said a single word in a week, she's meant to be starting rehab this morning but I don't know how well that's gonna go if she isn't speaking to anyone'

'Not ANYTHING?' she asked

'Seriously Arizona, do you not know the meaning of _hasn't said a single word?'_

_'_But, not a word at all?'

'Would you prefer if I phrased it differently? She has been silent, not a sound, didn't say anything, hasn't spoken, No ha dicho nada, zilch, nada, nope, doesn't speak, her mouthy no go talky….is that enough? get it now? I laughed at the offended look on Arizona's face.

'I got it before, I was just surprised,' she defended as she looked away from me, 'And she will only listen when you speak?'

'Yeah, I guess because I was there when she woke up'

'Still no one has claimed her? It's been a week since she woke up, that close to two since she came in and there has been no interest at all?'

'I think it's hitting her hard, the rejection, I mean no one recognising you, that would be tough on anyone but she can't be older than say 12?'

'Yeah, I'd say about that'

We both tilted our head in unison, thinking. After about five minutes of watching the girl started to wake up. She saw us standing before her and looked surprised. But before we could turn away she waved me in, beckoning me into her room. Arizona looked left out but just nudged me towards the door. I closed it once I stepped inside. The girl looked at me sheepishly, almost shyly she opened her mouth, as if to ask something but then closed it again.

'You can talk to me' I said, smiling down at her and sitting on the edge of her bed. 'Don't be scared you can ask me'

She looked up, her ocean eyes searching deep into my soul, figuring out if she could trust me.

Her voice sounded raspy, from lack of use but there was no mistaking what she said.

'Where's my baby?' She asked, not raising her head from the piece of her sheet she was playing with.

This startled me, I had completely forgotten about the baby she had lost. I didn't know we hadn't told her about that yet and I wasn't completely sure that I was the best person for the job.

'I really shouldn't be talking about this, it's not my area.' I said

She looked at me, confused. She tilted her head in a way that made her look so familiar, but I couldn't place where I and seen it before.

'I'm in ortho, I do bones. That's more of a question for Addison, I'll call her'

'But where is she? Can I see her? I want to hold her, she's not in me anymore so you must have her…..where is my baby?'

I got up off the bed and moved to the phone on the wall, the look on her face showed such excitement. I couldn't tell her, I needed Addison for this.

'I am going to call Addison, and she can come explain everything for you ok?' I asked, looking down at the girl, watching her smile slowly melt like wax and reform into a look of caution and worry.

'Hey Addie, can you come down here? Jane Doe has some questions….yeah she's speaking now, please Addie these are not for me' I whispered into the phone as to not scare the tiny girl lying in the bed.

* * *

**Addison P.O.V**

I have to admit, out of all the aspects of my job this is by far the worst. Telling someone they've lost their child. I've done it thousands of times and to be honest that isn't even the worst part, the worst part is when you look into a mothers face, so full of hope and expectancy and slowly, but surely you watch it reform into a state of pure loss.  
This is hard enough on an adult, and I was talking to a girl, such a young, tiny girl, who looked so familiar.


	2. Voice

**Hi everyone! Thank you so much for the reviews and favourites! I am trying to upload chapters as fast as I can, I promise! I really hope you enjoy this!**

I have never understood the moral of the tooth fairy, that through all loss you will be rewarded eventually. I never believed this, because for me the loss never turned into reward. I lost my family, I lost my home, I lost my childhood, I lost my innocence, I lost my hope, I lost my child and I lost my voice. Speaking means you have something important to say, every word spoken is a contribution to society. Except for asking about my daughter, I hadn't spoken since I was 10 years old and i wasn't really planning on speaking any time soon. Not that I didn't think I had anything to contribute, but I had been told so many times in my life that I was not worth the effort. I guess after hearing something enough times you kind of grow to accept it. I accepted around that time I was 8 that I wasn't worth the worry,a and by 10 I guess decided my thoughts just weren't worth the time. I used to sing as a child, every morning my father and I would sing together. This was our way of promising to always love each other, because we took the time everyday to sing. I haven't sung in a long time, and Idon't even think I know how anymore.

* * *

_Urine, the whole room smelt like urine and fear. I could hear the whimpers of another child in the corner, it was too dark to see, much but she looked bigger than me, older than me. His rough hands shoved me through the door, after it shut I heard the sound of a lock slide across on the other side, we were locked in. I didn't like the smell, it un nerved me, growing up in a pristine house in a posh neighbourhood, houses smelt like flowers and money. This was a smell that made you shoulders hunch over, made your head spin as the foul stench worked it's was up your nostrils, made your stomach churn as the smell turned into a taste. The whimpering had subsided once I came in, there was a circle of light illuminated by a sing bulb on the ceiling of the room, and as the whimpering grew softer, the girl moved closer to the light. Her hands were clenched between her knees and she sat just at the outskirts of the light, as if she was not sure whether it was safe to fully expose herself to me. Her dark, matted blonde hair reflected the light of the bulb as she started at me, so I stared back._

_Her face was blue, not a sky blue or the blue of the ocean, a deep dark, bruised blue. It was as I studied the sculpture of her body that I realised I could see her ribs against the skin of her topless body, all she had to cover herself was a sheet, and this was being used to cover the lower half of herself. I held my ground, kept my distance, not quite sure whether or not I could trust this girl, her eyes seemed to have lost all warmth. This was not my place to console her, intact I didn't really know what my place in all of this was, but I know I was tired. I had been in the back of that car for so long, and my eyes were starting to droop, I wasn't sure if it was safe here, but I didn't care at this point, I just needed sleep. While I stood, debating if I could bring myself to lie on the thin layer of dust that covered the floor, a pair of arms wrapped around me softly and brought me down onto a lap, the girls lap. I hadn't realised until now that I had started to cry, the girl had though and she was soothing me. She started whimpering again as I lay on her, slowly and softly, but consistent, and I joined her, our duet of pain and misery filling the barren space, our own twisted lullaby. I pretended it was my father, singing to me as he played his guitar. _

_It wasn't until the next morning that I found out her name was Emily, she was 14 and had been here since she was my age and it wasn't until two weeks after I first was brought to the basement that I understood what she meant when she said I was her 'replacement'. I have had nightmares of her screams ever since._

* * *

**Jane Doe P.O.V**

I didn't expect it, new news. I had already lost a baby, I wasn't ready to lose another one. I could feel the warm tears slowly falling down my face as I turned away from the doctor, her name was Dr. Sheppard. She had red hair and blue eyes. I think that's what my mum used to look like, but I don't really remember anymore. After 8 years I've forgotten everything about my childhood, I don't remember anything before sitting in that car. I wish I did sometimes, I wish I remembered them so I could find them. But I don't and I never will, so I may as well accept it now.

I've decided to stop speaking again, I asked Callie about my baby, but I needed to, now I can go back to my silence. It all hurts less if you're silent.

Dr. Sheppard looked up from her chart, she noticed the tears on my face and moved forward to comfort me. Her hand reached forward to touch my face and the scream that escaped my was not my own. I know I just said I wouldn't speak, but I guess I never promised anything about screaming. My hands pushed me back towards the head of the bed and the scream got louder as the pain shot through my ribs from the movement. She looked scared, like I'd attacked her, not moved tried to comfort me, come closer to me, but I just screamed louder, tears running faster now as my breathes became shallow. Her hair flicked across her face as she turned to look outside and ran out to the nurses station. It must have been a couple of minutes later when Callie came in with Dr Sheppard behind her. Callie's mouth was moving but I couldn't hear her, that's when I realised I was still screaming.

I stopped, and Callie moved closer to the bed, leaving the red head in the doorframe.

**Callie's P.O.V**

She was a picture of terror, I had never seen this sort of pain in anyone, let alone a child so small and it was the blood curdling scream, this screech of death that turned your blood to stone and drove all happiness from your thoughts. She sat there, surprised, like she didn't even realise she had been screaming since Addison had left.

'Hey, hey there, it's ok, Addison won't hurt you, you just looked really sad, hey, look at me' I said, gently siting on the corner of the girls bed. Her face was between her knees, shielded by a veil of her red hair, like Addison's hair.

**Jane Doe P.O.V**

She sand to me, not like my father used to, but in Spanish. It soothed me, I don't know how, she was a stranger, I hadn't even talked to her more than once, but she soothed me. I looked up, she was staring at me, her eye boring deep into mine. She stopped singing, it made me uncomfortable, her eyes kept staring like she was trying to read my mind, so I looked away. We sat on the bed in silence for a long time, Addison was framed by the door way as she watched our strange, silent conversation. I think I liked the silence, I didn't really like anything these days, silence was soothing though.

I'm not sure how long we sat there, in silence. Addison had been paged countless lifetimes ago and left, but Callie had stayed with me, sitting on the bed as I played with the freed sheets across my bruised body. She didn't ask me questions and there was no expectation for me to talk, we just embraced the silence and acknowledged the company of this other person. I think Callie was expecting me to talk, eventually and she must have gotten tired of sitting with me so she left after another while.

* * *

It was dark, and I was still sitting, playing with the sheets in front of me. I hadn't moved for hours, maybe it was days, I was not sure by this point, life times could have gone by and the only thing I would have registered was the sheet in front of me, it was warm, but maybe that was just because of my hands. Then there were hands on top of mine, gently touching the underside of my chin and lifting my face to meet the hands eyes.

'Can you hear me? Hello? Sweety can you hear me?

It was the Callie again, I guess she thought it was time for me to talk. I went back to looking at my sheet.

The hand on the bottom of my chin was more forceful this time, not harsh, just…..purposeful.

'Ok that's it, you've been sitting here for two weeks and the only time you have spoken is to ask about your baby and I get it, this is shit and it's hard and you have no one, but you can't just ignore the world. You've been staring at that sheet for 6 hours and I'm not even sure if you can here me because you won't look at me but I'm telling you anyway, you need to get up. We don't know who you are, which means we can't help you find your family. We don't know what happened, which means we can't help you get any better than fixing the broken parts. We don't know anything about you except you are about 14 and you're a girl which means we really can't do much. But I can do this, I can make you look me in the freaking face and say something to me!

She was flustered, surprised at her own rant, I don't think she was planning to say anything, it looked like she'd been thinking it for a while though. i was surprised by something she said, not about how long I had been staring at the sheet, but that she cared. I don't remember the last time anyone told me they cared about me. Even if she didn't care (which I don't think she did) Callie is the first person in a very long time to say anything of that description to me. It was a nice change, from the usual calls of 'slut' and 'worthless' that assaulted my ears. I had promised myself that I wouldn't speak, but what difference does it make breaking a promise to yourself anyway, your not hurting anybody, no one else is involved. It felt safe to speak to Callie, no one else though, she was the only safe one.

I hesitated, thinking of what to say, trying to fight the feeling of worthlessness that was constricting my throat and filling my thoughts.

Callie must have thought her attempts were futile, she was walking towards the door when I thought of it.

'My name is Grace….I think' I said, so softly I didn't think anyone would hear, but she did. The dark hair flicked around like a spinning top as she turned to look at me. Now that I had started speaking I didn't stop.

'He used to call me sugar, but I think my real parents called me Grace. I don't know who I am either, and I don't remember who my family is, I think they were doctors though, I remember being in a hospital a lot when I was little and I don't think it was because I was sick, I think my parents were doctors, surgeons I think. I've been trying to remember for the past two weeks, and I remember loving blue when I was little because that's what my parents wore, I think they wore blue scrubs, I think, I think they were surgeons, because that's what the surgeons here wear. I don't remember my last name though, or my parents names, or anything really before it all happened, I remember all of that though, I see it all. The baby, the one I lost, it's not my first, I had a boy before, they took him away though, I think they killed him.'

Callie just stood there, silent. Her face was running through a waterfall of emotions, flashing with all the colours of the northern lights as she tried to comprehend what I had said, and the fact that I had actually said anything to begin with. 

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V**

She may not know who she is, but I do, this was Addison and Derek's daughter. I had found their Grace.


	3. The Forgotten One

**Hello all my lovely little readers! So sorry it has been a while between chapters! I am on exam block and have been studying hard! I hope you all enjoy the latest chapter, any input is welcome so please review or message me :)** **As always, all rights to the characters go to Shonda Rhimes (besides Grace) I am merely borrowing them for a while.**

* * *

_I was the long forgotten one._

_It had only been one weeks, and the signs of living in the basement were evident on my body. My hair was matted, my left eye was swelled shut, both my knees were scabbed from skidding across the cold concrete floor when he hit me, my lip was cut, both my wrists were red and raw from his shackles. He tied me up so I could learn when he was playing with Emily. He called it playing, but I had never played like that with my mummy, my mummy used to play hide and seek with me, she wouldn't hit me, or throw me to the floor, I never screamed like that when my mummy played with me. Jacob said I wasn't good enough to play with him yet, I didn't know what Emily knew, but Jacob said he was going to teach me, and I had to watch Emily if I was going to learn. There was a mattress that Jacob brought down when he played with Emily, he sat it in the middle of the floor, under the light and made her lie on it. He always started by hitting her, he would start softly, barley leaving a mark on her porcelain skin and gradually his hits would become harder, until her face was red with hand prints and wet with tears. Then he would tear off her sheet, bring her body close to his. I would try to close my eyes, pretend that I was not in the basement, that I was with my mummy and daddy. But Jacob would see me and get mad, he would pull me off the floor and shake me until I would feel my brain moving in my head, he would scream to me about how pathetic I was, how he couldn't believe my parents gave me to him if they knew I was this useless. How how he couldn't believe they would leave me in the car for him if they knew I would close my eyes and refuse to learn._

_ I didn't know whether I believed him though, my mummy and daddy loved me, they would not sell me to Jacob if they loved me. But daddy did leave me in the car, on my own, maybe Jacob was right. This though bred in my mind like a weed in a bed of half wilted roses, all the happy thoughts I had were slowly consumed by the wave of doubt that was attacking my memories, all the memories I had slowly faded until my life started, and ended in that tiny urine smelling basement. _

_I had forgotten what my mother smelled like. I had forgotten that simple smell that had defined my childhood, it had comforted me when I was scared and laughed with me when I sang from the rooftops of my life. I had forgotten the scent of my mother, animals in the world recognise their mother by smell, the bond of scent between a mother and child is how they recognise each other, by losing my mothers scent, I had lost the one true connection i had to every finding her again. I didn't remember what my fathers voice sounded like, the sound that used to sing to me at night, promising I would always be his. Did forgetting his voice mean he didn't promise I was his anymore? Did that mean I was a forgotten child? A spirit of the night? An abandoned soul?_

_I was a long forgotten child._

* * *

**Callie P.O.V**

I stared at my god daughter, her dark hair still matted and short around her shoulders. How could I not have seen that this was my god daughter, I had known her for 6 years, almost half her life. 7 years had created a new Grace though. Her once joyful face was shaded and dark, I hadn't heard her laugh yet, and this was the first time in 7 years that I had heard her speak. The last time she had talked to me, we had discussed ice cream, what flavours we would buy at the park the next day. She always loved strawberry, unlike most children, given the choice of anything grace would always chose the simple options, I wonder if she still liked it, I wonder if she has had ice-cream since. To be honest the thing I wonder most of all is where has she been. What happened to my little angel that brought her back, but so different, so broken. I had believed she was dead for 5 years, I spent the first two years in hope of her return, and then I gave up, I gave up on my god daughter and accepted the fact that she was dead, accepted the fact that our last conversation would be about strawberry ice-cream. Accepted that the last time I saw her she was waving from the sun roof of Derek's car, her red hair, like Addison's had been whipping across her face in the wind from the moving vehicle, she had been laughing…I had always missed that laugh.

Her hair wasn't long, it wasn't red. It had faded and it was short, like a boys, she didn't look like the porcelain doll she used to. But this was Grace, this was my god daughter. I felt a tear fall down my face and as I wiped it away I looked into the eyes of the little 13 year old, and for the first time in 7 years I felt a warmth in my heart, a warmth I never thought I would feel again.

'Grace?' I asked, timidly, trying to stop my voice from faltering, 'Grace, do you remember anything about your childhood?

'I only remember that it smelt like perfume, and flowers…..expensive flowers. I don't remember anything else though, I think I was 6 when I left, but I can't see any memories before, before that'

She was embarrassed, not ready to open up to me, I wasn't anyone to her. No, she didn't think I was anyone to her.

'Do you remember your parents?'

'He used to sing to me, and she always smelled nice, like summer and winter all at the same time, they wore blue I think, that's why I never liked pink. Callie why are you crying?'

'Because I know who you are'. I thought. I wasted to scream it, hug her and never let go, but I needed to tell Addison and Derek, this was not my news to tell Grace, they needed to know first.

* * *

**Addison P.O.V**

My hand was on top of Derek's, we were sitting facing Callie across the burnt wood surface of the conference room table, and I felt like I was flying and falling all at the same time.

'Addison, the girl is Grace, it's Grace I know it is.' Callie said, when I wouldn't look at her.

'Shut up Callie' Derek shot from beside me

'Derek, you can swear at me again, or you can go silent all you want but this is your daughter, I found your daughter and nothing you say will change that, you can't just ignore the fact that she is here' Callie pleaded

'We moved on Callie, we accepted she was dead long ago and we moved on, christ we haven't had any news on her in 5 years! I know you never really accepted this Callie but she is dead, stop chasing daydreams.' Derek retorted

'DEREK CHRISTOPHER SHEPPARD, YOU'RE 15 YEAR OLD DAUGHTER IS DOWN STAIRS, NOW WILL YOU SHUT UP LONG ENOUGH FOR ME TO EXPLAIN THIS SO YOU CAN SEE HER PLEASE!?' she looked at me, she looked me straight in the eyes, she talked directly to me next, and not just to my body, she talked straight to my soul, 'Addison, she said she remembered your perfume, and how her father used to sing to her, she still has those amazing eyes, she remembers how your house smells like flowers….she said it smelt like expensive flowers Addison! and how her parents always wore blue, and she hated pink because she wanted to be like you and how her parents were surgeons and her name is Grace. She is your Grace Addison, think about her, you saw her, picture her Addison, it's your Grace.'

Why didn't I remember her though? If this really was my daughter why didn't I recognise her immediately, just by the smell of her, by the feeling of her presence in the room. Callie knew what I was thinking,

'Addie you didn't recognise her because she is not the same Grace anymore, she is 7 years older, she is teenage Grace and I'm pretty sure she has been through something that has made her a whole new person. Please Addie believe me, I would never tell you if I wasn't sure this was your Grace, this is my god daughter, Derek this is your daughter, this is your Grace, believe me I found your daughter.'

Callie looked at Derek, they stared each other down, begging the other to see the logic in their words.

'I think we need to test it'

They both looked at me, I think during their staring contest they forgot I was here.

'We need to test whether or not she is ours, and if she is, then we will go from there, but I think we need to test it first.'

Derek put his hand on my arm, stroking over the material of my scrubs 'Ok, yeah Ok Callie we'll do a blood test.' 

* * *

**Grace P.O.V**

Callie had been excited when she came in, the kind of excited that makes everyone around you expectant, waiting for you to share your excitement. She kept looking at me as she drew my blood, but she would look away as soon as she saw me looking at her, smiling to herself as she did. I guess it was just another test, maybe they were trying to find my family, maybe they were trying to flake me off so they didn't have to keep me here. I wasn't ready to leave the hospital yet though, I was only a week out of my brain surgery from the bleed, and my clavicle were still to be repaired.

Talking to Callie about my family, had made me wonder about them, I still believed Jacob that they didn't want me, but I still wanted to know what had become of their lives you know? I didn't miss them though, it was only Jacob that I missed, he hurt me, but he was my family and the only one who said he loved me, I missed Jacob.

'umm Callie?' I started awkwardly

'Yeah Grace?'

'Could you….never mind'

'No what is it? Could I what?'

'Could you help me find Jacob?'

'Who's Jacob Grace?'

'He's, the man I was living with'

* * *

**Callie's P.O.V**

I was hoping Grace would open up so we could get the police in and figure out what the hell had happened to this poor girl, her X-rays showed a long history of abuse, but they didn't say where it came from.

'When you say living with, do you mean you shared a house with him?'

'Kind of, yeah a little bit'

'What do you mean a little bit?'

'Well he had upstairs and I lived…..I lived down the bottom'

'Like on the bottom floor?'

'More like, the basement' she responded, she wasn't looking at me anymore and I wasn't sure if Grace was embarrassed of scared about telling me this.

'You mean they turned the basement into a bedroom for you but you could come out the rest of the time?'

'No.'

She paused, not sure how to explain, and then I caught on

'No, you mean you lived in the basement all the time don't you'

'Yes. Jacob was the man who took me there, he was the babies dad'

'Grace did he, did he force you to have sex with him'

Grace didn't answer me straight away.

'It wasn't all bad you know, ha would hit me, and starve me, but we would also watch movies sometimes, and he let me hold my baby before it got taken away and he used to bring me more bread on my birthday….he wasn't all bad'

'Wait…but Grace your baby died, how did you see your baby?'

'This wasn't my first, my first baby as a little boy, I called him Derek, I don't know why….I always liked the name though, Derek Christopher, I didn't have a last name though.'

My heart was breaking, this child, this broken child was smiling at the memory of her baby, the baby she was grateful for even getting to hold, and she was asking me to help her find her rapist, my heart shattered for her, I had no feeling inside me but that of pure and utter pity.

'Well, if you want me to help you find Patrick I will, but don't you want to find your parents?'

'Patrick said my parents don't love me anymore, that that's why they sold me to him.'

'I'm sure that's not true Grace, can I go run your blood now? I will be back really soon and we can talk about this then ok?'

'yeah, ok.' 

* * *

**Addison's P.O.V**

Callie had found my daughter, she had found my Grace, and she was telling her right now, I was about to see my daughter, not just Jane Doe but my daughter my mini-me for the first time since I lost her. Anyone who says they have ever been nervous, has never felt like this. I sat on the bed in the on-call room, thinking about the memories I had with my daughter, those incredible memories of her childhood.

_'Grace!' The tiny girl giggles as I picked her up out of the fallen Autumn leaves and spun around together, laughing as we lost our balance and fell back into the leaves. The tiny bubbles of laughter escaped her as she rolled off my chest and onto the grass._

_'You ready to go home? It's getting dark' I asked the little furry pink blob running in front of me._

_'Never! Play in the park forever!' Came the six year old squeak_

_'Forever? But what about daddy? What will we eat?' _

_'Daddy can come to, we can eat ice-cream!' She said, pointing to the truck where we had gotten our ice-cream._

_For a six year old, that was awesome logic. 'Well why don't we just get one more ice-cream and then go home, we can come back tomorrow.' I bargained, while grabbing her hand and walking towards the truck._

_'And tomorrow we will stay forever?' Promise?'_

_'Yes little bub, tomorrow we will stay forever'. _


	4. Breakdown

**Thank you thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! I posted this chapter especially for you guys! Thank you so much for the support of this story, I was not sure where I was going with this at first but I'm starting to get a clear picture in my mind of what will happen and I promise there are lots of exciting things to come! Get excited for a Derek/Grace moment in Chapter 5! Hope you guys enjoy and have an amazing holiday! YAY! As Always, I don't own any of this it's all the beautiful Shonda Rhimes.**

* * *

_There is a common thought among the human race, that because something was once owned by you, it will forever be yours._

_It was really early in the morning, well for me it was early morning, for the rest of the world outside my basement it could have been midnight in 2050 for all I knew, there was no time down here, but I was asleep, so it was EMBT (early morning, basement time). There was a sound, 'scream' is to weak a word for this noise. A scream describes when someone scares you, or the sound that is made when a cockroach crawls across the floor in front of you or when you realise you forgot to do your homework, this was not a scream. This was the sound of pure terror, this was the call of death in human form, this was the sound of Emily. The death call filled my bones as it woke me, it encompassed the entire space of our basement, forcing the walls to move, leaving nothing in it's way, I could hear my own heart crying at the sound, this was the sound of nightmares._

_I opened my eyes to find Emily being pulled out of the basement by Jacob, a fistful of her hair in one hand, her swollen purple wrist in the other. There was a trail of blood leading from her bed on the floor. The blood was fresh, that meant he must have beaten her again while I slept, I was accustomed to the noise by now, not hearing the whimpers as I curled in the opposing corner. _

_'GRACE!' she pleaded, looking at me through her swollen excuses for eyes, 'GRACE! please' she whimpered, 'just let me say goodbye, just let me say goodbye to Grace'_

_Jacob stopped, and turned to look at me. I was kneeling just on the edge of the light, so I could see what was happening, but not close enough for him to touch me. Jacob paused for a second, considering the plea, Emily stopped screaming as she waited for his decision. Without a word he turned around and pulled her out of the room. Her screech reached a new level and it was the last thing I heard before he slammed the door._

_Emily had explained this to me a few weeks ago, Jacob only likes having one girl, he'll have one for a while, and when they get to old, he finds a new one, he keeps the old one for a while to teach the new one and once they've done that, the old one gets taken away. Emily wasn't sure where they took them, but Jacob always left early with them, and he never spoke of the again. The girl before Emily had been Cassandra, she had been 12 when Emily came and she only lasted 5 days once Emily arrived. _

_Emily had taught me lots of things in our couple of weeks, the stuff Jacob wanted of course, but other things, happy things, she called me sunny, because she said I was so much happier than everything else in the basement. she taught me to dance, we used to spin around the room when Jacob wasn't there, laughing as we got dizzy and fell on the floor together, she taught me how to hold my wrists, so it wouldn't hurt so much after Jacob bound them, she taught me about Alice in Wonderland. It was a story her parents used to read to her, about a little girl called Alice who ends up in this magical world full of sining flowers and talking rabbits, we used to imagine that we were in Wonderland, Emily would be Alice and I would be the Rabbit, and we would sing the flower song in the basement at night, when we were scared. She was safety, she was my best friend, she was my person._

_My soul will always belong to her, not my parents, because Emily was the one that kept me sane, when I was scared after she left, I would sing to myself, or imagine her arms around me, when I cried, it was Emily's voice I heard soothing me._

_There is a common thought among parents, that because something was once owned by you, it will forever be yours._

* * *

**Grace P.O.V**

I don't understand, I have lost the ability to process thoughts, I could repeat those words a thousand times and I would never understand, this is not real, this is not happening, no, I don't want parents, Emily is my family, Emily is my mother. I'd met Dr Montgomery, if she was my mother than why didn't she recognise me. She told me I'd lost my baby, she was not my mother, how could my mother forget me, how could my mother be so perfect, so beautiful, where the fuck did I come from if that was my mother. She was lying. Callie had been talking to me, but I had tuned out as soon as she said she found my parents.

'- and I really think you'll remember them soon Grace, you've got a massive house you can move into, and there's a dog and-' Callie was cut off by my interjection.

'No dogs, there can't be a dog.'

Callie was taken a back, I'd been quiet for the entire conversation, 'Ok, well…I'm sure they can find something to do with Doc…'

'I don't believe you, why wouldn't Dr Montgomery recognise me if she was my mother? Why didn't I feel some sort of stupid connection to her?'

'Grace, come on, it's been 8 years, you look so different! Come on don't you think you've changed at all since you were six?'

'Well in the past 8 years I've been raped enough times to successfully carry two babies to term and not get to keep either of them, how were your 8 years? Pleasant? have you been well? Any good books I should catch up on?' I spat at her, 'Are you all really ignorant to think that I want to see them? It's been 8 FUCKING YEARS, for the first 3 sure, I missed them, I wanted them, I cried for them, but there comes a point when you stop dreaming and accept the fact that they don't care anymore, that if someone was going to find you, it would have been by now Dr Torres, there comes a point when you accept the fact that although you may have parents, they have no ownership of you anymore, because otherwise they would love you enough to find you' the room went silent, Callie looked at me like I have hit her with a brick, repeatedly.

'Grace, come on it's not like-'

'It's not like that? Oh please I would LOVE to hear you explain to me exactly how it's not like that'

The room went silent, Callie was stammering.

'No thoughts on the matter?' I continued 'Well you claim to have known me, so exactly how long was it until you decided I wasn't worth the trouble anymore? 3? 4? Or are you going to tell me some sop ass story about how you never gave up hope how you were looking for me the whole time, please, don't give me that crap, thanks for the update, but thanks no thanks I'd prefer not to have parents thank you very much. Now if you don't mind, it's late, and I would like to sleep, so piss off'

I crossed my arms and waited, if I ever spoke to Jacob like that I would surely get beaten up, but Callie just looked at me, and walked out. I almost felt bad, but how was this her place to tell me anything? Were my parents to wimpy to even tell me themselves, no matter how long I live I refuse ever to grow up because I don't understand grown ups at all. 

* * *

_I was sitting in the basement, lying on the floor singing the flowers song to myself._

_'I love that song' someone said,_

_I looked across the room to where the voice was coming from, Emily was standing there, not a scratch on her body, perfect in every way, of course she'd always been perfect to me. 'Emily? EMILY!' I ran across the room and she hugged me, our bodies eventually melted down to the floor and I lay with my head in her lap, her hands twirling through my hair, we just sat there, after a while her hands started to get tighter, pulling harder at my hair, 'Ow! that hurts!' I said, pulling my hair out of her reach, 'Seriously Emily stop it!' I turned around to confront her and I was met by Jacobs eyes. _

_'What did you do to her! Where did she go!' He smiled at me and beckoned me back onto his lap 'Where did you take Emily! WHERE DID YOU TAKE HER! I NEED HER! EMILY! EMILY!' I started running around the room, banging at the walls trying to break out, to find her, Jacob had disappeared now and the walls were closing in on me, fast, the were tight around me, I could barely breath but I kept screaming 'GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! WHAT DID YOU DO TO EMILY!'_

I woke to arms wrapped around me, holding me, confining me.

'Get off! What did you do to Emily, Jacob get off me!' but it was a woman who responded,

'Shhhhh, Shhh it's Ok Grace, Jacob's not here, you're safe, shhhhhh'

It took me a minute to register what the stranger was saying, I started to calm down, but I pushed them off, uncomfortable in the arm of anyone. This wasn't my first nightmare since I'd been in the hospital, intact I had one almost every night, this was the first time someone had come in though, I don't really know if they notice.

'Shhhh Grace, it's ok'

I was embarrassed, she thought I was weak, I hated weakness, the weakest are the first to go, that's what Jacob always said, and I was never, ever weak in front of Jacob.

'You can leave now,' I said, without looking up, I wiped my eyes. She lowered her arms, but didn't move, 'I said you could leave, I'm fine, it's not even that big a deal, it was just a nightmare honestly haven't you ever had a nightmare before' nothing, not any movement. 'Can't you just leave me alone!' I looked up to see Dr Montgomery staring at me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

'Oh, it's you, sorry mum' I added, looking at her lap, to avoid her gaze.

'Grace, sweety-'

'You don't get to call me sweety, no one gets to call me sweety, I'm not your daughter, why were you in here anyway, don't you work with babies or something?'

'They paged me, when you started screaming, Callie put me down as your emergency contact after we found out-'

'that you were my parents? well that was awfully nice of her but no thank you, I don't need parents, I'm perfectly fine on my own.'

* * *

**Addison P.O.V**

I could handle being ignored by my own daughter, or being rejected by my daughter, but there was no way in the world she was going to lie to me like that.

'Perfectly fine? Perfectly Fine? What part of this is perfectly fine? You coming in here pregnant at 14? Not talking to anyone for two weeks? Screaming in your sleep about Emily? Wanting me, as your mother to just-'

'You do not get to talk about Emily' Her voice was low, growling and her eyes were locked on mine now, 'You don't get to patronise me for protecting myself from being let down again, you don't get to talk about Emily because you have no idea who she even is let alone what she means to me' you don't get to be hurt about me not wanting to see you, because that's your fault for never finding me, you don't get to appoint yourself my family because I don't have any, you can sit with your Mc Dreamy husband all you want, and talk about how sad it is that your daughter doesn't love you anymore, because I don't, I hate you, how could I possibly love someone who left me, forgot about me and didn't even recognise me, you may call yourself a mother Dr Sheppard but you are certainly not mine, because no mother of mine would be so much of a dim witted shit head to think that she could even think about getting mad at me for shit that she doesn't understand, no mother of mine would ever mention Emily because no mother could even begin to contemplate what it's like to be the last person to hears someone's voice, or to be in the room when you best friend get dragged away to die, no mother of mine would talk about me being pregnant because a mother of mine would understand that getting raped, means you don't have a choice. So you can rant at me all you want Dr Shappard, scream at me all you want about how ignorant and self-centred I am, but make sure you have your fucking facts straight first.'

The room went silent, I could feel my heart beat in my ears, Grace rolled over in her bead, pulling the sheet up to her face and blocking out the world.

I sat there for a minute, absorbing what she had said, what my daughter, the love of my life had said to me. I sat in an on call room for hours, crying, I had screamed at my daughter, basically telling her to get over herself, Grace may be broken, but what the hell was wrong with me. Derek came and found me, he lay with his arms around my in the dark of the small space.

'She's just hurt Addison, she just doesn't understand'

I knew this, I understood this, but as the tears fell faster down my face the fear I had was that she never would.

**Sorry the chapter is so short! But I wanted to get this one out so the next one could be longer!**


	5. We're headed for the end of the road

**Hi Everyone! Thatnks for sticking with me! Sorry for taking so long to update! There's no flashback at the beginning of this chapter, I just didn't think it fitted well, don't worry! I haven't stopped doing them, just this one chapter. Hope you really enjoy it! Disclaimer- I don't any characters that we made by Shonda Rhimes :) Have a fun time reading!**

**Addison P.O.V**

It has been two days since Callie told Grace and she wasn't exactly taking the news well, she hadn't spelt, talked, eaten or given any sign that she was conscious except that she'd move every so often between her bed and the windowsill. Arizona was thinking of giving her a food pump soon, if she wasn't eating then her body was just going to deteriorate. She tried to pitch the idea to her today, but the long course of screams and swear words I could hear from my patients room, I don't think we got anywhere on that note. Arizona took over Grace's case because she's the only one Grace can even tolerate in her presence. We were supposed to take her home today, but if she won't speak or eat, then Arizona and Phyc both refuse to sign off on her papers. I feel on the edge every time I walk by her room, looking in to see if there is any change, she's always sitting there though, against the windowsill, looking out over the parking lot and the streets of Seattle. I've been sitting in the on-call room for hours, waiting for Arizona to page me so we can talk about Grace, today was my day off, I took it so I could move Grace home, but all I've done is sleep and stare at my pager for 13 hours.

The beeping sound woke me, 911 from Arizona, she must be ready to talk. I walked down to meet her at Grace's room and found a crowd of people all around the room, they looked like multi-coloured ants, and scurrying in and out of the room. Derek was standing in the middle of the group, you didn't even need to see the look on his face to know something was wrong, he stands a certain way when he is upset, his shoulders become hunched, his feet move a little further apart than normal, his hands always running through his hair, once he saw me, he ran towards me, holding me at arms length and staring right into my soul.

'Have you seen her?' He asked, looking around the halls as he did so.

'Derek, I'm sure Arizona is on her way it's-'

'No, not Arizona, Grace' He interrupted, 'She's not in her room, the nurses were slacking off because she hardly ever moves and now she's not in her room, she's gone Addison'

I walked over to look in her room, the bed was made, the curtains drawn to block out the night, it was neat, neater than it had been the whole time she was here. 'Call 911'

'We can't, she hasn't been missing 24 hours yet' a nurse replied

'I don't care if she's only been missing 24 second! You god damn lost my daughter and if you don't find her in the next 30 seconds I'm gonna lose it, so either call 911 and tell her you lost a child _in a hospital_, or I'll make sure you get fired so fast you'll be gone before rounds tomorrow!'

The nurse moved off to make the phone call as I walked over to Derek.

'I'm gone go driving, looking for her' He said, pulling the BMW's keys out of his pocket as he walked down the hallway.

'Derek!, be safe' I chocked out. I watched as his Navy blue scrubs ran down the hallway and took the elevator to the lobby.

**Grace P.O.V**

I was running, and it hurt, I could feel the pain from my still injured foot running up my leg. I'd stolen some pain medication from the nurses station before I left, the syringes pushing up against my leg from inside my pocket, I needed to use one soon, but I wanted to save it for as long as I could, if I was never going back, then they'd need to last. I heard the nurses talking, about how Arizona was going to make me get a feeding tube, and then I could go home, they said it like I belonged there, like there was no other alternative. Home, like the place I had been when I was 6 was still important to me, like I still had a connection to it, bullshit.

* * *

There was a group of guys walking towards me, I couldn't see their faces in the dark but their silhouettes from the light of the moon showed me that they were much bigger than I was. As they walked past me one of them grabbed my hand.

'Well hello sweet heart, out late tonight are we?' He cooed, while trying to caress my hair. I pushed his hand away from my head but one of the others stepped in from of me. 'Oh no, not so fast pretty lady' the first man continued 'I'm sure you're cold and we could have lots of fun together in my warm apartment' He grabbed my hand and twisted it.

'Get off me' I begged, kicking him in the balls, this made him loosen his grip enough so that I could pull away, but they had surrounded me, all four of them blocking me, and they were closing in.

'Well if you don't want to play, then I guess we'll just finish up here then' he spat, as they got closer. One of them grabbed my hair and pulled me up, before dropping me to the ground, smashing my head on the floor, the others all came in around me, pushing me and punching me. I felt a weight on my sore foot, and felt it bend under the pressure. This was it, this was how I was going to die, there was nothing left in this world for me, and to tell you the truth, I wasn't going to fight, I was happy to escape the pain.

'Hey! Get off her!' I heard a man yell as he ran towards the gang. They just looked up and sneered until the guy pulled out a gun, they all bolted in different directions, the first guy kissed me before taking off with his mates. 'Are you ok? here let me help you up' The stranger put me on my feet, but I wouldn't look at his face.

'I'm fine' I lied, 'I live just around the corner, I can walk from here, really, I don't need help, but thank you'

'Are you sure?'

I didn't speak because if I tried I knew I would tell him the truth, I just nodded.

'Well ok, but you be careful, here's my number if you ever need anything'

He handed me a little strip of paper with the words _Charles White_ printed on it, below it was a phone number, I didn't know how I would ever contact him because I didn't have a phone of my own, but I took it anyway storing the number in my pocket and continuing down the street, I could feel him watching me so I took the first road I came to so I was out of sight.

* * *

It was really dark now, and cold, Seattle at night is bad enough, but Seattle in winter was torture. I was not sure where I was going, I don't know the streets of Seattle, I just knew I didn't want to be in that hospital any more. It felt like hours after the attack and I knew I couldn't walk much further, a restaurant was just ahead of me, it looked so warm, I didn't have any money for food but I needed warmth. I sat just below the front window sill, listening to the voices of the people inside. There was a couple above me at the window, they were on a date. I concentrated on the flow of their conversation to distract my body from the pain.

'To the year, and all it has brought to us' the man said. I heard the clinking of glasses before a woman replied.

'Really Coop, you don't need to be so sentimental, it's just a date, and we need to hurry up and get back to the hotel, we've left Amelia alone'

'Amelia is a grown woman Charlotte, I think she can handle one night alone in a hotel room, and anyway, this is a night for us, we've got work tomorrow and tonight is our only night off, we're in a different city, it's not raining in Seattle, and that alone is a reason to celebrate, come on just one more glass'

'We've finished our dinner and we can celebrate a clear skied Seattle from our hotel room, come on, why don't we just get out of here, waiter, may I have our check please' Her southern drawl made me laugh, it reminded me of a movie I watched with Jacob.

There was no more conversation between the two, I heard their chairs scrape across the wooden floor and listened to the sound of their feet move towards the door of the restaurant, they'd see me when they came outside, I'm not sure if it's because I couldn't move thanks to the pain, or because I wanted them to find me, but I stayed put, curled up underneath the overhang. I saw her shoes first, the were heels, practical, but classy, black and sheer, they looked incredible, I could see the bottom of her dress too, it was red and reached to just above her knees, I watched the shoes as they walked, keeping an easy rhythm with the loafers beside them I followed the rhythm in my head and counted along with it.

Step, step, step, step, step, step, then the shoes stopped, right in front of my face, and then the knees were in from of my face, and then blue eyes were in front of my face, and they were talking, but I had to concentrate really hard to hear what the eyes were saying over the shooting pain in my head.

'Can you hear me sweetie? Do you know your name?' it asked me 'Coop, call an ambulance' it called to the loafers behind it, this brought me out of my daze.

'No! No ambulance, I don't want an ambulance!' I said staring into the eyes now, trying to smile to convince her I was fine.

'Well it's not what you want, it's what you need, we need to get you to a hospital'

I started to panic, I wasn't going to sweet talk my way out of this, I needed to step up my game, I tried to stand to push the phone out of the mans hand but I became very nauseous, pulling the needles out of my pocket I pressed them all into the skin above my heart, all five needles just grazing the top layer of my skin. 'These are morphine, if you call and ambulance I will push all of them, and you won't stop me.' Charlottes eyes told me she was cautious, but she hadn't told the loafers to lower the phone yet, so I looked up into his eyes, I almost froze because they were the same as Addison's, not like they were related, just, the same colour. I regained my composure and looked at him.

'I have five needles full of morphine, and if you dial that phone I will plunge them into my heart, now you look really nice and I'm sure you wouldn't want to be responsible for a girl killing herself because you didn't listen', his commitment was weak, not as strong as his wife's and he lowered the phone, staring at her in all helplessness.

'Ok' he said, putting the phone i his pocket and staring at his wife for approval before continuing, 'but at least let us help you, is there anywhere we can take you? where do you live and we can drive you there.'

I lowered the needles, but still held them strongly in my hand. This was hard to maneuver around, if I told them I was from the hospital, they would take me straight back, but if I told them I didn't know where I lived I didn't know what they would do, I decided delaying my return anywhere was my best option. 'We only moved here a couple of days ago, I don't know exactly where my house is, I forget the street name but I'd be able to find it in the daylight, like tomorrow' I lie, looking between them cautiously to see if they believe me.

Charlotte buys it, stepping forward and putting an arm out to touch my shoulder, I flinch and the recoils, waiting to see what I would do. 'Ok, well maybe you should just come home with us for the night, we have a spare bed in our hotel, and a phone, you could call someone? maybe they could pick you up? or we can try find your house in the morning?'

This seemed preferable, just one more lie and I was off the streets, where Addison could never find me. 'We don't have a phone, our landline hasn't been connected yet, and my dad doesn't believe in having cell phones'. I moved out of the corner and tried to stand, hissing in pain as I put weight on my injured foot.

'I know we can't take you to the hospital, but we are both doctors, would it be ok if we helped you when we got back to our hotel?' Cooper asked, eyeing me cautiously as Charlotte helped take my weight as we walked to their car, I considered this, it wasn't the help I minded, just the people that I knew would be at the hospital. I nodded, using Charlottes hand to slide into the back of their Alfa Romeo, Charlotte climbed in next to me and helped me put on my seatbelt, she tried to climb out into the front, but I held her hand, asking her silently to stay, she stopped when she felt the tug of my hand and sat down next to me in the back, smiling as I put my head on her shoulder and closed my eyes.

'Coop, I think I'm just gonna stay in the back ok?' she said, looking at him to indicate that I was not letting him go.

'I was about to suggest the same thing' he smiled, taking the wheel and starting the drive.

**Derek P.O.V**

I was back at the hotel, it was 11PM and there was still no sign of Grace. The hospital was quiet, no traumas had come in and I had told the chief not to page me unless it was Grace. I sat in an on-call room, Addison on my lap sobbing. We had called the police 2 hours ago, after searching the streets of Seattle for any signs of Grace. I had one hand on Addison's back soothing her sobs, and the other running gently through her hair to calm her.

'What.. if she never ...comes back?... what if.. he... took her... again?' she wracked out between sobs.

'Don't think like that, she's strong, stronger than we think, she'll be safe, they'll find her, sleep now.'

**Grace P.O.V**

People stare at you, for many different reasons, because you are really tall, or fat, or short, or talented, but they save their more penetrating stare for when you are hurt. Standing in the elevator in the hotel was like being bored into on every side me 20 tiny little machine guns, Charlotte tried to shield me as best she could from the others in the elevator, but rich people are nosy, and judging by this hotel, there was no doubt these people were the richest of them all.

'Why don't y'all find something else to stare at, instead of embarrassing this poor girl,' she commanded. Most turned away but one woman, with platinum blonde hair and too-long french nails kept looking at me 'that means you blondy' she added. The woman looked offended but Cooper, who was standing beside me just chuckled. We were on the 24th floor, and we had the entire floor to ourselves. This was the biggest room I think I'd ever seen (besides the hospital lobby).  
Sitting in the entrance area, on the couch, was a black haired woman, she turned and smiled at Charlotte but stopped when she saw me, 'You know Charlotte, when I said you could pick up a stray while you were out, I was more referring to a dog than, well you know…a _child_'

'Very funny Amelia, this is…actually what is your name?' Charlotte added. Holding my hand and leading me over to where Amelia was on the couch.'

'Maddison' I invented, if Derek or Addison put out anything about me being missing, it would be easier to hide this way, because I don't think they have a photo of me.

'Maddison,' Amelia pondered, 'too long, I'm gonna call you Mads' she laughed hugging me and putting my on the couch next to her.

Shocked, I moved back a bit, but stayed seated on the couch because I was too tired to get up.

'So Mads, tell me about yourself, how old are you? favourite movie? why you have ended up in my apartment at midnight with my lovely friends here, looking like you just got trampled by a pack of Yaks who find it particularly entertaining to rip out people's hair and smear blood on their clothes?' she finished, waiting for me to reply.

'Amelia! that's not polite!' Charlotte reprimanded, while propping my ankle up and starting to feel it 'Ok, Maddison so this is going to hurt, but I will be really quick ok?'

I nodded, and then returned to Amelia's questions, 'Umm, I'm 14, Shawshank Redemption, and because Charlotte and Cooper found me outside a restaurant in the city, I'd been for a stroll and gotten lost, are they called a pack of Yaks?' I hissed in pain as Charlotte looked at my foot, se smiled apologetically before starting to bandage it up.

Knowing I was lying about the stroll, but sensing that it was a sore topic, Amelia avoided it, 'I have no idea about the Yaks, but Shawshank Redemption! Love that movie! When did you see that?'

'With Jacob…my dad a couple of years ago, loved it, Morgan Freeman is amazing'

'I agree' she said, smiling as we bonded over our awesome taste, 'I like you little Mads, you have good taste in movies,' she said, patting me on the top of my head.

We continued to talk about movies for half an hour, and Charlotte fixed my foot, bandaged my head and checked to see it there were any major cuts on my body.

'Maddison, there's a really big laceration on your face, I'm gonna need to sew it up, which I can promise won't leave a scar, but it will hurt so may I please have one of the syringes?'

I looked at her, nervously, as Amelia looked at me perplexed. I pulled one out from underneath my shirt where I had been holding them and Amelia whistled. 'Dayum girl! Saving all the good stuff for yourself?' she laughed, playfully punching my arm, I smiled at her as I handed one to Charlotte.

* * *

After my head was sewn shut, Cooper had made up a bed in Amelia's room and I went to sleep in there while the others sat in the lounge room whispering. I crawled to the edge of the room to hear what they were saying.

'So she was just sitting outside the hotel? Like that?' Amelia asked

'Yep, and she wouldn't let us take her to the hospital, I'm pretty sure she has more injuries, but I'll just let her sleep now, every time I went to touch her she jumped like a horse fresh out of training' Charlotte replied

'Do you know where she lives?'

'Really Amy do you think she would be here if I knew where she lived?' Cooper retorted

'Yeah good point' Amelia agreed

* * *

My eyelids started to droop as I listened to the conversation, I moved back over to my bed and lay down, letting the warm sheets and comfort of the bed envelop me and lead me to a world of sleep.

_We were sitting on the couch, Shawshank was playing on the screen, he had just broken out of the prison and je was standing in the rain, screaming in joy at the sky. I turned to look at Jacob,_

_'I want to feel like that some day' I said, smiling at the free man on the screen._

_'So you want to leave here? Escape? is that what you're saying?' he asked, his tone rising with each question._

_'No,' I defended, 'I just want to feel that level of elation, be completely free for a moment, with no inhibitions'_

_'Oh I'll give you no inhibitions you little bitch!' he screamed hitting me across the face and pulling me back to the basement, dragging my hand as he ran down the stairs._

_'No! Jacib that's not what I meant! Please! no!'_

_He pulled me onto the bed in the middle of the room and ripped off my clothing, pulling my body close to his on the bed._

I woke up, covered in sweat, screaming and fig hint with Jacob holding me down, I tried to hold his face, my eyes wouldn't open, and the infinite darkness just made it worse. 'Please Jacob, no! Please that's not what I meant! I'll be good! Please leave me alone! Get off! Get off!' I begged, losing conviction with each word. Sobbing, and lying on the bed I started to listen to his voice.

'Maddison, I'm not Jacob, I'm Charlotte, remember? Charlotte from the restaurant, you're in my hotel room, Jacob isn't here, that's right, slow breaths, open your eyes honey, no one is here, come ohm deep breaths, you can do it.'

It wasn't Jacob, my heart rate lowered and I opened my eyes, the hands holding me down were slender, dainty, not brawn and masculine. I looked up at Charlotte and attack her in a hug, sitting in the papas she stroked my hair and patted my back.

'I'm….so sorry…..that I hurt you….please don't kick me out…I'll be good' I wracked out between sobs.

'It's Ok Mads, I'm here we're all here' she said, I looked past her, to Cooper and Amelia on the edge of the bed, looking at me with matching faces of concern. 'He can't find you now, sleep now.'

She patted me until I slept.


	6. Waffles and Woeful Stories

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for sticking with my story and actually reading every time I post a new chapter! All my love to my little readers! Thanks so much for the lovely reviews and follows 3 Hope everyone had a wonderful holiday break. Sorry I took so long to update, been away and haven't had internet for a week (EEK). Hope you enjoy this new chapter, please if you have any opinions on where this story should go don't feel embarrassed or anything about sharing them, I'm always open to suggestions! Keep smiling internet friends :)  
**

_Rape does something to a person, it defiles the human form until only a shell is left, it wipes all emotion from you until only the strongest surges of emotions are left. You can be happy, but you can only feel the happiness if you are so elated that you are screaming and crying at the same time. To be scared, you will feel it in your entire body, the wracking dread that coursed through your heart and your head. You will never trust, not like you used to. The one action used to show love, and only love has been taken form you. Your one way of expressing this deepest of emotion has been robbed form you, and you will always be empty, no matter how many people love enough for the both of you, you will always be empty, capable of love, but never capable of the faith in love. _

_Having a baby does something to person, from the second you find out, you have a emotional connection and a strong sense of responsibility for this little life, you have created something truly magical and to care and raise this baby is the greatest gift of life. A woman is born with maternal instincts, it doesn't matter how many books she reads on the subject, she was born to raise a child, she was born to love and care for a baby and watch it grow. To have your baby taken away from you, to watch this part of your life, this part of your soul torn from your body and taken from you, is to watch someone murder half of your soul, and leave you with the remnants of something that used to be whole._

**Carlotte P.O.V**  
It is almost impossible to conceive (unless you see it for yourself) how much it rains Seattle. It's 6am, I've been up since 4 watching Maddison sleep (sounds creepier than it is). Cooper and Amelia went to bed hours ago but I just couldn't. My mind was a blur of thoughts, what had happened to this little girl, what was so inconceivably bad that she had ended up outside that restaurant looking like…well I can't even think of what she looked like. This was not the body of a little girl, her soul had seen some things, she was dark. You can distinguish a child from an adult by the light in their eyes. As a child grows, the light slowly fades until the see the world with a set level of interest, nothing ever making them excited anymore, content with an average level of existence. This girl was no more than 14 years old and yet the look in her eyes last night showed horrors of a tortured past, not that of a child.

She was stirring, I'd gotten her back to sleep around 2 but it had been a restless night. I watched as the mop of red hair got pushed off her face by a bruised and battered hand. She rubbed her eyes as she opened them, looking across to find me on the chair next to the window. She didn't looked scared, just surprised, like she didn't expect anyone to care enough to wait for her.

'Well good morning' I smiled, pulling the sheets back and helping grace out of bed.

'Mmmhhh' I got in response

'Not much of a morning person then? Maybe some waffles and apple juice would fix that?' A head poked up from the mop of hair and her face lit up as she followed me into the kitchen in open plan apartment.

Maddison sat down at one of the stools sitting across from me as I started making up breakfast.

'So, that was a pretty big night for you last night, huh?' I asked, leaving it open for Maddison to talk to me if she wanted, but not forcing her.

'Yeah, pretty crazy,' She agreed, playing with her hands on the table top, tapping out a drum rhythm with her hands. I decided I needed to push her a little bit further if I was going to get anything.

'You looked pretty shaken up when we found you outside the restaurant,' I said, looking up from my cooking to watch Grace respond.

She opened and closed her mouth, second guessing her thoughts before she started 'Yeah, I just fell over or something, must have hit my head….I don't remember much' I added nonchalantly not looking up.

'So…after breakfast do you want to go looking for your house? It can't be too far from the restaurant and that's about a 10 minute drive if we take Coopers car?' I'd given up the subject, I wasn't going to get anything out of her about last night.

'Yeah…after breakfast' She repeated, looking up and smiling at me, not a genuine smile, the kind that pushes down your screams, making sure the rest of the world doesn't understand your fear.

We sat in silence while I cooked, just as I finished Cooper and Amelia came out of their rooms, Amelia sat down next to Maddison, messing up her hair as she said good morning, Cooper went to sit down on her other side and as he did she stifled a yelp and flinched, he didn't make a comment, just came over to stand behind me and hug me as I finished plating up breakfast.

As Cooper and I sat on the deck of our Apartment watching the rain cloud our view of Seattle Amelia came out holding Maddison's hand. 'Char, I'm gonna take Mads so you can spend the day here with Coop, if we find the house I should be home before about 3, I can go to the hospital alone, I'll just need you for the Christmas day part, text you this afternoon' She said, heading out and closing the door before I got time to process.

**Amelia P.O.V**  
It was silent in the car, and uncomfortable silence as we went through the streets of Seattle. Mads couldn't stop playing with the side of her seat in the car, I just kept my eyes on the road. After about 10min of driving Mads finally spoke up.

'It rains a lot here' she observed, not unhappy, just stating.

I laughed, 'Yeah, too much if you ask me.'

'Then why are you here?' She asked, turning to look at me for the first time in the entire drive.

'Well little mads, my big brother asked me to come out and spend Christmas with him and his wife, so I'm braving the Seattle rain for my family, which makes me an incredibly awesome person if you ask me'

Mads laughed, it was small, but she laughed 'Why did Charlotte and Cooper come then? I mean if it's your brother, Charlotte isn't your sister is she?' Mads added incredulously.

'Oh no!' I laughed, 'No Charlotte is just a friend, a very good friend who is coming with me for moral support, I love my brother but I haven't seen him for a very long time and I have done lots of things that he isn't very happy about since last time, so Charlotte is here to protect me, and to fend off my brother'

'She's good at that I think, she would protect people,' Mads thought

'Yeah, family is complicated'

'Yep' Mads added, returning her base to her seat.

'So,' I started 'Why did you move to Seattle?' I asked, trying to learn something about this curious little girl.

'So what's your brother's name?' Mads countered, as if she hadn't heard my question.

'Oh, umm Derek, Derek Sheppard, and his wife name is Addison Forbes Montgomery Sheppard, but everyone just calls her Addie'

'Please pull the car over,' Mads asked

I looked over to see the little girl white in the face and about to be physically ill. I pulled the car over to the side of the room and Mads jumped out, wrenching on the ground.

**Grace P.O.V**

Karma is a bitch, of all the people to take me in, of course it had to be my parents fucking sister and her friends. I don't know what I did to deserve the world's worst Karma but seriously, this is ridiculous. I got off the ground, trying to run down the street but my ankle was shooting pain up my body, Amelia ran after me and stopped me, grabbing my arm and pulling me close to her as I cried.

I realised that I didn't flinch when she hugged me, it was safe, and warm when she hugged me, she was the first person since Emily that I wanted to hug, that I could curl up in the arms of and stay there forever. Her hugs were safe. I cried into her shoulder, we eventually sat on the ground, she cradled me in her arms until I could talk again. I looked into Amelia's eyes, they same blue as mine, how could I not have seen it, her face was just Derek but female, she was truly beautiful. I laughed, and then I couldn't stop, I sat in her arms laughing uncontrollably at the hilarity of my situation. Amelia looked at me, waiting for an explanation to my polar displays of emotion. the laughter calmed down and as tears streamed down my face I turned to her.

'My name isn't Maddison, It's Grace Elizabeth Forbes Montgomery Sheppard, my father…..is Derek Sheppard, and my mother Is Addison Forbes Montgomery Sheppard, and I was abducted from my dad's car when I was 6, and I escaped a couple of weeks ago, and I was in hospital, _Derek's _hospital, and I ran away, which is where you and Charlotte come in, and I thought it was all over, I had new people, a new name and a new beginning, and then, you're Derek's freaking brother and I have the world's worst Karma in the world, and my ankle is stupid and messed up so I could even run away and now I'm sitting beside a highway, on the ground, in the rain, in the arms of my aunt and I didn't even know,' I look at her, little bubbles of laughter rising from my soul as she looks at me with a look of pure astonishment.

'Oh, My, God' she laughed, 'OMG, if there was ever an OMG moment Grace Elizabeth Forbes Montgomery Sheppard, this is your OMG moment, relish in it because this is truly karma kicking your ass' she giggled, and then we started laughing, and then the laugher was uncontrollable, pretty soon we were lying in the mud on the side of the road, clutching our sides with the pain of our laughter.

After five minutes of uncontrolled hilarity, we final could stand enough to get into Amelia's car. Sitting in our seats, the laughter subsided until we both just sat, soaking wet, smiling as we stared out of the windshield at the onslaught of rain hitting the windshield.

'I really don't want to see Derek' Amelia moaned.

'Well he's not my favourite person either' I countered

'Together?' She asked, looking at me encouragingly

'together' I confirmed, smiling as we drove towards the hospital.

**Derek P.O.V**

It had been days, and they haven't found my daughter, and today Amelia was meant to come, hurricane Amelia was coming in the middle of the biggest storm of my life, I was not prepared when the page reached my phone. I woke up Addison who was lying next to me in the on-call room we had been camped out in waiting for news on Grace.

'Addie, Amelia's here' I cooed, nudging her shoulder as she woke.

'At this time of night?' She asked, as if it was 3am.

'It's almost midday sweet heart' I chuckled, pulling on my scrub top as we made our way to the door. I supported Addison's tired body as we made our way down' the hallway and into the elevator that would lead us to the lobby of the hotel. Standing at the desk was a sopping wet Amelia Sheppard.

'Amelia?' I asked, walking over to stand in front of my sister's liquid form.

'Derek' she answered, sheepishly, wringing out her shirt on the tile floor.

'What the hell Amelia' I asked exasperatedly, Addison laughed over my shoulder.

'I got a bit wet on the way over' she replied

'Did you walk?' I retorted

'Well, sort of,' she laughed, 'Derek I brought someone with me, someone who I think you'll be pleased to see' she added, looking at the ground and rubbing her shoes into the floor.

'Please Amelia, it's awfully nice but I am all good on brain tumours' I droned.

'Well how about daughters?' she asked, as she pushed a slightly smaller, red haired sopping mess from behind her. The sopping mess raised it's head to meet my eyes and I lost my breath.

'Grace?'


End file.
